


To Capture A Heart

by hearts_n_vibez



Series: shorties & stories [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Feelings Realization, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, M/M, Secret Crush, Sneakiness, Teasing, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-25 07:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearts_n_vibez/pseuds/hearts_n_vibez
Summary: That special day; where love songs are being played from the speakers in downtown, people confessing to their crushes, and gifts with chocolate and stuffed animals are being handed to their partners with a warm smile. The sight of couples being together at every corner, holding hands and just having a good walk or being talkative.It seemed like the type of day where everyone has someone else to hold and call their own.Well, everyone except Killua, and he envies it for it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this fic for the upcoming Valentine's Day, which is this Thursday! :D I will post a chapter everyday until then, and I hope you all enjoy this!

 

 

It was only a matter of time before that day comes around.

 

That  _special_  day; where love songs are being played from the speakers in downtown, people confessing to their crushes, and gifts with chocolate and stuffed animals are being handed to their partners with a warm smile. The sight of couples being together at every corner, holding hands and just having a good walk or being talkative.

 

It seemed like the type of day where everyone has someone else to hold and call their own.

 

Well, everyone except  _Killua_ , and he envies it for it.

 

Anytime he walks by a pair of people hugging or kissing, he scoffs slightly and rolls his eyes. The word 'jealousy' quickly described his attitude, but he could careless about anyone. It's just that he's never been in a relationship before, and being involved in the lovey-dovey atmosphere made him cringe in disgust.

 

Being a ball of affection is not what he identified himself as, especially around this time of year.

 

“So Killua, what are you planning on doing this Valentine's Day?” Gon asks with a smile as he twirls his fork into the spaghetti noodles.

 

Other than if he was Gon, it would have been a different story. He  _always_  wants to show affection; like how he compliments Killua and always wants to be together with him. Killua wishes it had a deeper meaning, if only there was a secret message he had to find out from those actions, but knowing Gon, that couldn't be a possibility.

 

Killua was just poking at his food with the utensil, leaning his head on the propped up arm on the table. “Meh, nothing really,” he starts poking at the meatball, “Probably will just stay home and eat chocolate while watching TV.” Killua finishes with a shrug of his shoulders.

 

He looks up at Gon with a raised eyebrow, “What are you planning on doing?” He goes for his glass of water.

 

Gon smiles as he lifts up the fork with food on it, “Oh, I have a date,” he states nonchalantly as he puts the fork in his mouth with closed eyes, looking pleased.

 

At the same time, Killua's eyes shot open and he spits out his water, coughing afterwards because it went down the wrong pipe. “What?!” Killua says, sounding strained as he rubs his neck. “Yeah! I have a date Killua! Isn't that great?!” Gon cheers out with food still in his mouth, a bright glint in his eyes.

 

No, that was not  _great_.

 

His first friend, best friend, and longtime  _crush_  was going on a date with someone else! Killua's world was flipped upside down, a deep ache settling in his chest. “How?! When did this happen?! Who's the person?! Do I know them?!” Killua asked all in one fast breath as he leaned forward on the table, having Gon chuckle at his antics.

 

“Woah Killua! Slow down,” Gon chuckles again, putting his hands in front of him. “This all happened today! We just decided that it would be best to go on a date for Valentine's Day since, you know, love will be in the air and all that other stuff.” Gon winks at Killua and sticks the tip of his tongue out in a smile.

 

Killua's mouth hangs open as a slight blush come into his cheeks; he was so shocked. His mind went blank, not being able to come up with anything to say nor to do, basically becoming a statue staring at Gon.

 

“Umm, Killua? Are you okay?”

 

That snaps him back into reality, seeing Gon eye him with a worried look. “Uh y-yes, I'm fine, just shocked is all.” Killua rubs the back of his neck, sitting back in his seat and looking away.  _I can't believe I just reacted like that. I'm so embarrassed,_  he thought as a blush flushed his cheeks red.

 

“Killua, you're not eating your food. I thought you like spaghetti,” Gon looks down at the abandoned plate full of pasta and sauce. “You were really that shocked about me having a date?” His tone laced with amazement, eyebrows rising up at that.

 

Killua cleared his throat, “Uhh yeah, I thought you really didn't pay mind to other people,” he crossed his arms, still not looking towards Gon's direction. “Yeah, I really don't. It's just, this person was really lonely and you know how I always want people to feel better,” Gon explained with a slight flush. “So I kind of offered them to go on a date with me, on Valentine's Day, so they can feel special, even if it's just for one day.” He ended in a sheepish smile.

 

 _But you couldn't ask me out on a date Gon? You had to go with some random ass person,_ Killua thought grimly as he slumped in his seat, an annoyed look on his face.  _Wait, I sound jealous don't I?_  He rolled his eyes and sighed, before quickly returning back to the situation at hand. “Can you tell me the name of this person Gon?” He says firmly, a burning flash in his eyes as he looks at the boy sitting across from him.

 

Gon closes his eyes, looking pleased with himself as he says, “It's a  _secret~_.” He opens his eyes once more, smirking at Killua's expression. “You'll found out later.”

 

“Why can't you just tell me now Gon? I'm not in the mood for games.”

 

“I can't tell because it's a  _secret._ ”

 

“Why are you keeping someone's name a secret? You don't even know if I know them or not.”

 

“ _Because—_ ,” Gon paused for dramatic effect. “It's special.” He winked at him with a teasing smile.

 

Killua was lost for words, while his face started to heat back up in a blush. The way Gon had said that, in a voice slightly deeper with breathless undertones, was enough to release all the air from his lungs. Oh, if only he could hear it when he's talking about him and not someone else—

 

“Killua.”

 

That snapped Killua from his thoughts, taking in Gon's frown and annoyed expression. “Huh?” He rubbed his hand through his hair, sounding dazed and lost. “Did you even hear anything I said? I need your help.” Gon crossed his arms in a pout.

 

Killua, still lost, asks “Huh? Help with what?” He rubs his eyes, rubbing moisture out from them so he could see clearer. “Help with my date,” He heard Gon answer, and that's when he's fully awake.

 

“Wh-Gon! I don't—Why do you even-!” Killua growled; he couldn't even get his sentence out, making the frustration in his body bloom even more. “No! Hear me out Killua!” Gon reasons as he waves his arms, “I just need help on how to flirt with someone and 'woo' them, you know? I was just thinking that I could practice with you.”

 

_What?!_

 

“I know it might sound stupid! But I just want to make sure I have everything down packed for this date! Please Killua,” Gon stops his shouting and talks in a soft tone, a pleading look taking over. It makes Killua's heart stop; for which felt like the 100th time that night.

 

He really couldn't say no to Gon.

 

“Ah! F-Fine!” Killua agrees, his voice a high pitch due to embarrassment. “Guess I have no choice but to.” Gon grins, “Don't worry, I won't do anything that would be in your definition of 'embarrassing',” he teases, the blush on Killua's face intensifying. “We'll start with the basics.”

 

“When? Right now?”

 

“Yep. I should at least get a few tries in.”

 

Gon gets up from the table, motioning for Killua to come follow. “If you're not gonna eat that spaghetti, store it in the fridge!” He calls out before heading into the living room. Killua probably forgotten about that whole plate, and he was kind enough to remind him.

 

As expected, Killua jumped up and looked down too quickly, almost getting whiplashed. The cold food just sitting there, barely touched and a stale look. He groaned before rubbing his temples. “I'm such an idiot,” Killua sighed before he grabbed his plate and wrapped it up for leftovers before heading out after Gon. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*´˘`*)♡

 

 

The first try had ended in failure.

 

For one, Killua was yelling and hitting at Gon, blushing at the compliment that was thrown his way and making a big deal out of it. Gon was whining and trying to hold Killua down all the while, rapid slaps to the face and arms.

 

“Ah! Killua calm down!” Gon shouts out before being hit once again. “No! It's embarrassing! You deserve to get hit!” Killua argued back.

 

“It was just one compliment!”

 

“A compliment that you're getting beat up over!”

 

It took at least a whole hour for Killua to calm down; both of them panting and sweating with flushed faces. “Ok,” Gon sighed out, “Let's try this again, that is, if you don't freak out.” A small, uneasy smile crossed his lips with a light chuckle.

 

Oh no, Killua  _was_  still freaking out, just not openly. On the inside, his thoughts were jumbled up and his muscles felt stiff. He still couldn't get over the fact that they were doing this because Gon had a  _date_. A date that didn't include him, only for this one thing.

 

That feeling called 'jealousy' was starting to build again.

 

“Ok Gon, just warn me before you do  _anything_ ,” Killua insisted. Gon whined, “Aww, but I don't want you to know what I'm going to do or say, that would ruin the moment.”

 

“Well it's much better than me freaking out like an idiot. You know I'm not used to this kind of stuff.” Killua noted, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow. Didn't he tell him before? He's not familiar with this, and he's never been a leading role on a pretend date. It's not like everything came to him by instinct, all of this was a new experience.

 

“And that's why we're taking this step by step! So you can give me a reaction without lashing out on me with attacks,” Gon chuckles before his smile perks back up, making Killua blush slightly.

 

“Whatever, let's just start,” Killua straightens up, his hands in his lap and back against the sofa. He gazes back over to Gon, seeing him trying to get comfortable once more as well. “Yea, okay”, Gon clears his throat, thinking about what to say all the while.

 

“You have such beautiful eyes. They remind me of the night sky; full of mystery yet sparkling with life.” Gon says this all in a low voice, almost quiet enough Killua almost couldn't hear. A small smirk tugging at the corner of his lips, bringing on a seductive look.  _That_  brings a full blush back onto Killua's face, wide-eyed with shock.

 

“Um, uh—” Killua's brain circuits during mid-sentence, “Th-Thank you, that's...really—” ( _embarrassing_ ) “—sweet of you to say...?” Killua rubs the back of his neck and turns from Gon's direction.  _Damn it, what the hell was that?!_  He wants to punch himself in the face.

 

It was quiet; a breeze coming through from the open window, making the room slightly colder than before. Killua was just waiting for Gon to say something,  _do_  something. It was starting to feel awkward as it felt like time was slowly ticking away, and he didn't want to think more of it. Allowing him to be alone in his thoughts for more than 5 minutes was a runway ticket to 'over thinking'—

 

“Hahaha! Killua—” Gon's laughter broke the silence, and Killua felt he could breathe again. “Why did you look so confused?! Oh my god—You looked so  _clueless_!!” Gon increased in his laughing, moving around frequently as he clutched his stomach.

 

Killua flushed again, but this time, it was combined with anger. “S-Shut up Gon! That's not funny!” He shrieked out, glaring at the obnoxiously loud boy beside him. “I'm sorry—I'm sorry! It's just...you looked like you were going to pass out!” Gon continued to pick, pointing at Killua as his head was thrown back.

 

“That's it! I'm leaving!” Killua had got up and was about to stomp to the room. He was not going to tolerate being made fun of. He was caught up in the moment! You can't blame him! “N-No! Killua!” Gon snickers while saying that, reaching over to grab his arm to stop him, “I don't want you to go! I still wanna practice some more!” Gon gets out the last little bit of his chuckles, and settles down.

 

Killua just stares at him, contemplating whether to stay or not.  _Be embarrassed by an idiot and look like one, or to not be embarrassed at all and ignore Gon for the rest of the night._

 

Honestly, he liked the second option better.

 

He was then exposed to the attack of Gon's puppy dog eyes, making him blush and choose the first option.

 

“Alright! Fine! Geez...just stop with that look,” Killua rolls his eyes as he sits back down, sighing and closing his eyes. He already can feel the wide smile on Gon's face.

 

“Okay Killua! And that reaction of yours, was progress that you're getting the hang of this! You didn't freak out like last time, you actually thought it out instead of shrieking 'embarrassing',” Gon reassured him with a nod, even though he knew Killua couldn't see it.

 

“I mean, sure your face was priceless and over-the-top funny, but it just shows how inexperienced you are in this category, but don't worry! You'll be familiar with this by tonight!” Gon sees Killua open his eyes and look over, confusion written on his face. “Wait...you don't mean we're gonna stay up all night, right?” He asks slowly.

 

“Of course not! Just half of the night—”

 

“Half of the night?!”

 

“Yeah, I want to get down the verbal communication of going on a date, before doing anything physical!” Gon says determined as this bright glint flashes in his eyes, an arm slinging across his chest in a fist. He looks so honored to that statement, does he really want this date to as perfect as it can be?

 

“But Gon, I hope you know this person's reactions might be totally different from mine! So what you say to me, will go differently with them,” Killua tries to get into Gon's thick skull.

 

A shake of the head was seen before he heard,

 

“Hmm, I'm not sure about that. This person almost acts just like you Killua; shy about feelings but open when necessary,” Gon winks again with a crooked smile.

 

It was a little...odd. Why was he winking at him? Was there some type of message in that sentence that he didn't catch? It didn't seem like there was, he was just describing that the person's personality was similar to his own.

 

Killua was stumped in recognition.

 

“Well, let's get back into practice. I don't want to keep us up any longer than what I had planned,” Gon chuckles sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

Killua sighs and sighs  _loudly_  and  _heavily_.

 

This was going to be a long night for him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (๑°꒵°๑)･*♡


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one day left, and I'm so excited!! ^^ This came out pretty late, for I was so tired. I had fallen asleep in mid-writing of this. People can really tire you out, but any who, let's get on with the chapter! ٩ʕ◕౪◕ʔو

 

 

 

One day....

 

It was only one day before Valentine's Day. That whole week had went by faster than Killua could keep up with. All the practices and touching and embarrassment all threw him in a loop and made him lose track. Though, during the entire process, he was silently dying on the inside; the dread of knowing about what was going to happen tomorrow.

 

That  _date_ ; that stupid, silly, disgusting  _date._

 

Everytime he thought about it, a deep burn of  _anger_  and  _sadness_  sat in the pit of his stomach. This couldn't be happening, why was he feeling like this? He shouldn't be so worked up over a simple date. It was only for one day and there's nothing after that, at least, that's what Gon told him.

 

But, what if he told him that because he didn't want him to feel a certain type of way about it? Or that he wanted to keep their relationship a secret and not go into detail?

 

All these questions flooded his mind all at once, making him a little dizzy.

 

Right now, they were walking to the store, to look at some gifts and treats for this  _stranger_. At first, Killua didn't want to go because this was something Gon could do on his own, but with some begging and bribing, he was now tagging along. “I can't believe you didn't want to this by yourself,” Killua grumbled, hands in his pockets with a snarl.

 

“Well, I wanted to have your opinions on things, and I didn't want to do it alone,” Gon smiled and chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “Ok but my interests and this person's interests in gifts could be completely different, and once again, I'm not an expert in this kind of stuff.” Killua looked over to Gon, seeing him still have that stupid smile on his face.

 

“Oh, well to me , you two think very much alike. It's like you guys are  _one whole person_.” Gon stuck his tongue out to Killua in a playful manner, making Killua roll his eyes at his childish behavior.

 

“Ugh whatever Gon. Let's just get this over with before you assault me with your embarrassing words,” Killua suggested as they both stopped in front of the store, hand on the door before opening it.

 

There was a fair amount of people, nothing too crowded, which shocked Killua. Usually, there would be people rushing around and looking at the last remaining items to get for their lover, and that was what annoyed him the most.

 

He also hated it because that means that all the chocolate would most like would've been gone, which means he didn't have anything ' _chocolate_ ' to snack on, which meant that he wouldn't be eating his favorite kind of chocolate; Chocorobos.

 

“Ok,” Gon hums as he eyes the chocolate, looking at each brand and thinking about them. Killua does the same thing, standing beside him with his hands in his pockets, but with a bored expression. He could careless, it's not like it's for him, even though he wishes it was.

 

“You think they would like this, Killua?” Gon reaches for a box of chocolates in the shape of a heart with a ribbon, 'Happy Valentine's Day!' written in gold at the corner. Killua scoffed, “Gosh no Gon. That stuff  _always_  has the bad kinds of chocolates, especially the ones with the strawberry filling in them.”

 

Killua cringed as he thought about that specific taste. He wonders how people can even eat that, it just ruins the whole thing all together.

 

“Oh, that's good to know, I'm pretty sure they would have not enjoyed it,” Gon put the box back, realizing how many boxes there were, “No wonder there still is a full stock of them here.”

 

They moved further down the aisle, and repeated the same process; Gon looking over brands, and Killua giving his opinions on them. It was getting pretty boring, and Killua just wanted to go  _back home_  and forget he  _even existed_ —

 

A gasp erupts from Killua's mouth as his eyes stops dead on a box of chocolate. The box of chocolate he knew all too well, and always came here to buy. Chocorobos, the last box on the shelf, just sitting there, in a special edition design. A heart was placed in the chest with the quote, 'even a robot has a heart, and it only functions with love for you.'

 

Killua's eyes widened at that, and his breath hitches. “Have you found something Killua?” He hears Gon question, a small look of concern directed at him. “Gon, you have got to get that,” Killua pointed to his favorite chocolate, hand slightly shaking from how hard his heart was beating.

 

“Get what Killua?” Gon turns to see, eyebrows rising up with realization. “Ah, Chocorobos, I thought they all were going to be gone by now.” Gon reached forward to grab the box, looking at the heart and its caption. He hummed in thought, “I know we didn't plan on buying anything today, but from the looks of it, I think we should. I mean, these things kind of run out quick, and it would be a shame if my date didn't get a chance to try one.”

 

Killua's eye twitches slightly at that.

 

“Anyway, let's continue looking, ” Gon smiles as he walks past Killua. Killua sighs loudly as he follows, irritation making its appearance. Once he caught up to Gon, it was no sooner until he felt a hand slide into his own, jumping and letting out a high pitched squeak. “Gon what are you doing idiot?!” Killua shrieks out, a red blush already on his face.

 

“I was just trying to see what it would be like to hold hands for the date.” Gon chuckles, looking down at their hands in a small smile. “I think I kind of like it, and I hope they like it too, since we'll be doing it  _a lot_.” Gon chuckled, running his hand through his hair in a closed smile.

 

Here Killua was; being shocked, embarrassed, confused, and jealous in a small store. He had only wanted Gon to hold his hand, not someone else's. It felt so warm and comforting, the nice grip making him stay to this planet called Earth instead of floating away. It kept him sane as they walked through aisles, looking at gifts and what not.

 

Nobody else needs to have this feeling with Gon but him.

 

But it seems as if that wasn't the case, if tomorrow had anything to say about it.

 

**—–•°||°•–—**

 

By the time they make it back home, Killua felt relieved. Why? Because he finally has the chance to be alone, and to actually think out his feelings without a distraction. While he was leaving, Gon was asking these questions, most likely concerned about his quiet attitude. Killua answered back as casually as he can, not showing any emotion in his tone.

 

Once going into the room and reaching his bed, he flopped down onto it face first; making him bounce up as he groaned. He rolled over, laying on his back; arms and legs spread out against it while staring up at the ceiling. The fan slowly twirling, the air cooling him the littlest bit.

 

Killua sighed as he closed his eyes, letting his body be relax onto the soft surface of the mattress. He's been feeling stressed a lot lately, with this. He's barely been sleeping or eating, and he knows Gon is concerned for him, but he just can't tell him what's wrong. It would be awkward and way past the boarder line of 'embarrassing'.

 

How can Valentine's Day make you feel this discomforting? He used to not  _care_  about it, at all. Why was it always circling around his head and in his thoughts?

 

It was because only because of  _one thing_ , and it shouldn't be named.

 

Killua brings his arm up and lays it across his face; covering his eyes and some of his forehead. He feels exhausted, and just wants to collapse right here and there. Sleep the problems away, at least for now. He knows Gon is going to go back out soon to but the gifts, without him or not. Confusion still runs across his head as to why he didn't buy most of the gifts Killua agreed with, other than a card he found and that special edition Chocorobos.

 

Which should be  _his_ , not some stranger's.

 

In all honestly, if he ever met the person, he wouldn't like them, at all. Because Number #1: They are going out with Gon.

 

And Number #2: Gon was giving them all this attention and praising them to him and what not.

 

The bad thing about it is, he barely even  _knows_  this person, but yet he acts as if he's known them his whole life.

 

He should be the only one receiving all that attention, because he deserves it. How long he has been with Gon and they did everything together, it's a shame to have some stranger take him away, and leave him behind.

 

Though, today  _has_  been kind of weird, with Gon holding his hand at the store and on the way back.

 

Maybe he wants to get into physical contact practice? And that was his start into it.

 

Killua hopes not, he barely survived the verbal communication part, what makes you think he will pass this one? All the touching and hugging he knows Gon would want to do—

 

The sound of a door opening made him free of his thoughts, “Killua, I'm going back out,” He heard Gon's voice say. “Okay,” Killua answers back, not taking his arm off to look at Gon. The click shut of the door closing was the last noise he heard before footsteps leading away.

 

Oh, he feels  _so_  tired; exhausted even.

 

Darkness had soon come into Killua's vision and his mind went blank, body relaxing even more and he had forgotten what's its like to feel.

 

He passed out.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's late for me to say this but, Happy Valentine's Day!! ◝(⑅•ᴗ•⑅)◜..°♡ Yeah, I'm sorry that these fics come out late, it's just all the going over and changing then adding more that I've been doing. I've also have been falling asleep while editing...Yea I was that tired. 
> 
> But all in all, I hope you all enjoy this since it's the last chapter ^^

 

 

 

“Happy Valentine's Day Killua!!”

 

Killua hears that before his eyes open slowly. Then, all of a sudden, a big weight lands on him and makes him lose all the air in his lungs. “Ack! Gon!” Killua calls out hoarsely as he tries to push Gon off of him.

 

“Nooo Killua!” Gon chuckles as he tightens his hold and nuzzles his face into Killua's chest. “Stop trying to push me off you! I just want a hug.” Killua snarls, his actions becoming very determined to get him  _off_. “Gon! You're too heavy for this! I just woke up and you're already being embarrassing and annoying!” Killua had resulted to using extreme measures; hitting Gon bow and yanking his spiky strands of hair.

 

“Ow! Ah, Killua!” Gon whined with the assault before getting up, a pout on his face. He rubbed the sore spot on his head, “What was that for?!”

 

“For not getting up, you idiot,” Killua rolled his eyes as he sat up, sighing out loudly. He still felt tired. “You can't just do stuff like that when people just woke up Gon, and now, thanks to you, I'm in a bad mood.”

 

Gon sticks the tip of his tongue out, the hand he was using to rub the sore spots now rubbing the back of his neck, sheepishly. “Hehe, well I wanted to wake you with a surprise. It's Valentine's Day Killua! And you know this day is going to be jam-packed full of surprises!” Gon gasped slightly, “Oh! That reminds me! I have to get ready, don't want to make a bad impression for my date,” Gon says before he gets up and goes, leaving behind a flustered Killua.

 

When his hand touches the doorknob,he stopped, “Oh yeah! You should get up and put on clothes too, Killua! It's already the afternoon!” Gon advised before leaving completely, the door shutting after him.

 

Killua groaned loudly, flopping back onto the bed and pulling the covers up over him. His face was burning in a blush, and his heart was aching in yearning. He just wants to go back to sleep, and forget about this day never happening, but he's pretty sure Gon won't allow him to do so.

 

 _Why do I have to put on clothes? It's not like I'm going out today_ , Killua thought as he moved himself to get comfortable.  _Does he wants me to look presentable when he introduces me to this stranger? Maybe?_  Killua sighed out heavily, closing his eyes all the while.

 

 _All of that doesn't matter. He still wants me to put on clothes_. Killua laid there for a few minutes before throwing the covers off of him, hissing when bright light came at him full force.

 

It already look like a bad start into a new day.

 

**–—•°||°•—–**

 

Killua came out of the room with another sad sigh, fully clothed and washed up. He was dressed pretty decent, but nothing to flashy; a dark blue long-sleeve shirt, black ripped jeans, and dark blue high tops. The shirt shows off his collarbone way too much, and the sleeves go over his fingers.

 

The black jeans were ripped a lot around the legs but only some small rips around the thighs.

 

Killua walks down the hallway slowly, hands in his pockets and sadness in his heart. It wished over and over for this day  _not_  to come, even after the many things him and Gon did to prepare for it. He couldn't stand the thought of Gon being with someone else and giving them gifts and holding hands. This stranger might even treat Gon better than what he does, and that's what terrifies him.

 

The fear of losing his best friend to a stranger...

 

Killua looked up once he made it into the living room, gasping upon what his vision had made clear of in front of him.

 

Gon was sitting on the sofa, getting together all the gifts he bought and there were  _a lot_. Chocolates, small gift boxes that were yet to be put in a bag, some chocolate-covered strawberries that were destined to be eaten, and a stuffed white teddy bear with blue eyes; there were little sparkles of pink and blue glitter littering the fur.

 

Huh, that teddy bear kind of share a resemblance to him.

 

Killua took his eyes off from the gifts and looked at Gon and his attire. He had on a dark green buttoned up long-sleeve, some dark green pants and his green boots over them. Honestly, no matter how many times Gon wears green, he makes it work, even for a date.

 

The buttoned up looked a little too fitting, having given off the shape of his muscles.

 

Killua felt as if he could die right then and there.

 

Gon looked up once he was finished with sorting gifts, and saw Killua, “Oh, hey Killua! Didn't see you standing there,”

 

Killua blinked, “You have...so many gifts.” He said softly, almost too quiet for Gon to hear.

 

“Hmm? Oh yeah, I wanted this day to be...special, you know. I think this person at least deserves that,” Gon smiled, his eyes burning into Killua's soul from the sincerity in them. Gon stood up and walked towards him; Killua frozen in one spot with a blush.

 

“Here,” he says, handing out a card, “I want you to read this.” Killua takes it hesitantly, his hand shaking slightly. “But isn't this for your date? I don't want to read what was supposed to be for someone else,” Killua says, looking at Gon with wide eyes. “Just trust me,” Gon replies softly.

 

Killua nodded before opening up the card; It was a poem:

 

_You are mine_   
_Soft and sweet_   
_From the day I first met you_   
_And was swept off my feet_

_You are mine_   
_The one I hold_   
_Into the night_   
_And I'm not alone_

_You are mine_   
_My only one_   
_Your eyes sparkle_   
_And smile like the sun_

_You are mine_   
_You are mine_   
_The one I love_   
_My Valentine_

Killua was beyond amazed at this. He couldn't breathe, he felt like he was suffocating. That poem was really...intoxicating, and meaningful. Oh, if only it were for him.

 

“This...is a really beautiful poem Gon,” Killua informed. Gon smiled and pumped his fist into the air, “Yes! I'm so glad you liked it! I was a little bit worried that it wouldn't be as good when I first saw it in the store.” Soon, he calmed from his excitement and become content. “Did you catch the hint at the end?”

 

It was Killua's turn to be confused. “Hint? What hint?” He asked steadily. “You know, the hint in the last stanza?” Gon rubbed the back of his neck, raising an eyebrow at him.

 

_What is he talking about?_

 

“Gon, there is no hint. This is clearly a card for your date. What hint could there possibly be?” Killua said as if it was obvious from the start. Gon stood there, looking shocked for a second, before he started laughing. Killua snarled at be in laughed at, was there really a hint? Was he that oblivious?

 

“Gon! Stop laughing at me! What's the hint?!” Killua shouted over his laughter l, his hands balling into fists and ruining the card. “Killua—” Gon took a breather before chuckling, “The hint was that I wanted you as my Valentine!” Gon had to hold his stomach he was laughing to hard.

 

Killua was shocked and confused. What? That didn't even make sense. How could...

 

“Gon, stop playing with me. This was obviously for that stranger. Why else did we practice with flirting and talking? And then we went out to look at gifts and what not, so how could this possibly be for me?!” Killua shrieked out the end.

 

Gon had calmed down though, standing up straight and wiping a tear, “Killua, we did all that because I wanted to see how you would react. The flirting was to see how you get embarrassed when complimented, and the looking at gifts part was for me to know what you were interested in.” Gon smiled, “This was  _all_  for you Killua. There was no other person other than  _you_. I had realized my feelings for you not so long ago, and from the looks of it, you had seemed pretty jealous when I first told you there was someone.”

 

Killua flushed at the remembrance of that, “H-Hey! I was shocked that you had a date and I didn't! What did you expect?!” Killua defended himself, turning his head away from Gon's eyes. “Aww Killua! Don't be embarrassed,” Gon walked forward and brought Killua into an embrace, feeling him tense from it. “I wanted this all to be a surprise! For a special someone, which is you,” Gon's voice trailed off slowly as he pulled back to look at Killua, cheeks flushed and eyes looking at him now.

 

“There is still one more thing we didn't practice for Valentine's Day,” Gon smiled, his gaze soft and warming Killua's heart. “W-What is it?” He asks hesitantly.

 

Gon takes his hand and cups his cheek, a small gasp his reaction for it. “Kissing,” was what he heard before feeling something land on his lips.

 

He couldn't believe it, Gon was kissing him! In all the years he had fantasized about this moment, it's finally come true. It was enough for him to feel tears come in his eyes.

 

Slowly, he started to kiss back, closing his eyes and letting the tears run down his face. He was so happy, his heart was crying tears of joy. The sadness and doubt were all washed away from this one kiss, it had so much of an effect on him. To know Gon likes him back, and in  _that_  way.

 

Killua whined into the kiss, Gon pulling back and opening his eyes to see what's wrong. He was shocked to find tears running down his face. “Killua! Are you okay? Are you sad that I kissed you?” Gon questions as he looks over him. “No, not at all, it's just,” Killua puts his hand over the hand, “I'm so happy, with knowing you like me back.”

 

Gon grinned brightly, “Well you wouldn't like you Killua?! You're just so...amazing, and not to mention beautiful, and you deserve a lot more than what you have.” Gon kissed his forehead, Killua blushing a little more from the cute gesture.

 

“Now, let's go on our date. You can open the gifts and such when we come back but for now, I want to take you out for dinner,” Gon grabs Killua's hand and takes him along the way. Killua gazes down at it, and chuckles. He remembers when Gon said that he would hold hands with the person on that date, and they would be doing it  _a lot_ , so knowing he was that person had put a smile on his face.

 

This was going to be the best Valentine's Day he has ever had, and he's making it with Gon; his first friend, best friend, first crush, and now, lover.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is very much appreciated! ^^


End file.
